I Feel Sick
by Snowyflakes
Summary: What happened when my big sister went crazy...
1. Sick

**Disclaimer: **The only frigg'n disclaimer you'll ever see in this story. Doesn't that make you happy? Anyho, I do not own The Legend of Zelda (must buy out Nintendo...). But I do own the original character that's portrayed as Zelda's sister. Ok-ee-dokie?

Yeah, I know. I'm being pretty tragic lately, aren't I? I think the reason I'm writing this is because of such a support on my Zelda version of Scream. I don't know how this'll turn out, but I have some help again from real good angst writer. One more thing. This fic is also in present tense. I don't know why, but I kind of like this style. I have Tsuki to thank for that. She pretty much created it. I guess. And kudos to her for starting it off, I wasn't sure how to do it, and she started spitting out lyrics and odd things, and the intro is the result.

"SICK!" (O.O) Crazy. Alrighty, read, review and enjoy. I love hearing what people think of my work.

* * *

.: Gonna Make You Sick :.

Over and over, chokehold, I'm caught in the keep. I can't see. I can't breathe. Over and over, where it begins, it'll reap.

All the attention, momentum must be doing her in.

I can feel it in my eyes. They sting. I can't hold them back. They streak my face. Who is she? Who? She broke down not long ago. So how? How was it that she changed so much in what seemed a matter of seconds?

She is a stranger.

* * *

Dad hangs around. He's not quite himself, faraway out there. He's quiet. No words. Stares out the window. What's he see out there? That strawberry blonde? That wild-eyed pagan girl? Running and screaming? The next moment, he's gone. Out the door. Where to? I don't know. But wherever he's at, he surely won't be found.

Mom is unbalanced. She's in a frenzy, not sure of what to do. Twitchy. Wide-eyed. See her sitting there. Knuckle in mouth. Staring ahead. Has she cracked too? Where does she vision the blonde? Her own malice world she has gone. The next moment, she's lost. In the dark. She's where? I don't know. But wherever she's at, she surely can't be repossessed.

One second, we were all jovial and loving. Sitting around, enjoying the holiday. The next second. They're all strangers.

I long to yell at these strangers to leave. To get out. They don't belong.

Who are they?

Or am I the stranger?

* * *

I look in the mirror. Bright, sky blue eyes gazing back. I retract. The face so familiar. Mournfully, I don't believe it's mine.

I hear one of the strangers call. I don't want see. I can. But I still feel blinded. She tells me to hurry. I'll miss the bus. Our clocks must be wrong. I wasn't late when I looked at the stranger in the mirror.

Our clocks are wrong. I see Amanda and Kelsey not far off. I run to catch up, calling their names. They turn and greet me with smiles, ask me what's up. I wish I could tell them. Should I? That my big sister's cracked? What would they do if I did tell them?

I don't say a single thing to them.

I don't want to say that I saw my sister's face in the mirror.

* * *

I don't want to say that my sister has cracked. I don't want to admit tat my sister has cracked. I don't want to go see my crazy sister. I don't want to talk to my crazy sister. Amanda and Kelsey asked me where she is. I can't say where insane sister is. I can't believe my sister is insane.

The phone's ringing. Who should it be? My sister is speaking in rhymes. I'm not exactly sure what she's telling me. "Zel?" I ask her. But she doesn't seem to hear me. She says that she can talk to me as long as she wants. I guess that's fine.

She tells me about how the stool she's sitting on is melting into the floor. How the pay phone seems to be laughing manically at her. How the light bulb is as big as her head. How her socks seem to be snakes, and they're eating her long legs.

I don't want to talk to my crazy sister.

But it's my sister. I can't hang up.

* * *

This is quite odd to write. I'm not so sure about this story. Come to think of it, I'm not so sure Relentless Theme will be updated. I'm having problems moving the plot on from where I left off. Oh well, I guess I could push the envelope and try to finish it. Well, tell me what you think of this so far. Hope you enjoyed it, cause I'm not so sure I did.

Chantal


	2. Bruised

To BT - You'll find out, but for now, it's all anonymous.

.: Gonna Make You Sick :.

I didn't want to believe that this stranger was my sister when I saw her. She talked of strange things. Things I didn't understand. I don't know what's wrong with her. I know she's sick. I feel as if there's a monster there, waiting to eat her whole. I want to help her. I want to tell her to run. To warn her to stop feeding the monster.

I know it's not her fault. I know it's not my fault. I just feel, like I'm guilty.

Somehow, I believe I am the monster.

* * *

I'm at school right now. I feel so out of place. Everyone's sisters aren't crazy. Everyone's brothers aren't crazy. I feel awkward. I don't belong. I kind of wonder if my classmates' smiles as they greet me are as fake as mine, holding a bold faced lie. They're talking of weekend plans with me. I don't know what to say now.

_I'm going to see my sister. She in the psycho ward, you know._

Instead I smile and tell them that I was going to sit around and do nothing. They laugh at me and ask why I'd waste my time being so lazy when it we are supposed to have a few beautiful days before we're hit with rain. I shake it off and say that I really don't know.

But I do know. I do.

I just can't say it.

* * *

I'm sure no one meant for it to feel like. I find myself counting the minutes of the passing hours that she is not in the bed across from me. I miss her. It seemed that this room was so full of sun when she was here, but when she left, it seemed as if I had to give that up along with her.

I crossed the room. I sit. I play with the little stuffed tiger's black ear. It's fur is so smooth, and I find it very soft and huggable. The hours pass. I'm still on the bed. Curled up and hugging the tiger. It seems like an attempt to be closer to the sister I once knew. I missed my old sister. I wonder who my new sister is. I think about how I once used to want to be her. Now I think I want nothing to do with her.

I just want her back the way she once was. Sitting here on her bed, and me in mine.

For all of the hell it has taken. I lie here in the room with the walls we once shared. Here, nothing can touch me. Nothing can hurt me. But I can't get to her.

* * *

Sis is an artist. No one really knew that about her. I kind of wish I could have that kind of skill. I think I've always envied her. I see her pictures. They're not very pretty anymore. Sometimes I'm intrigued. Sometimes I'm frightened. Her drawings have changed. She doesn't know it, but under my bed, I keep two shoeboxes. In one shoebox, I collected her drawings from before she got sick. The other holds the drawings I find lying around her room here at the ward. I take them when she isn't looking. I don't even think she notices that they're gone anyway.

I miss my old sister. She's not the same since she got sick. But this new one is interesting all the same.

The thing is, I want to come and visit the old one.

* * *

I got the courage to tell my friends what happened to Sis. At first Amanda and Kelsey were very nice about it. Lately though, I notice them drifting away. I can feel them whispering about it to the other classmates. I don't hear what they're saying. I know what they're saying. I wish it'd stop.

I'm starting to eat lunch in the bathroom now. Just to get away. I know that it's disgusting, but it's the only way. I sit there on the toilet all alone behind a locked stall. Wishing that I didn't have a sister. Wishing that I didn't exist.

I believe I made a mistake.

I know I made a mistake. After lunch, I see them passing notes. Everyone reads it and snickers. They throw the note past me. Doesn't matter. I know what it's about. I'm in a hole of regret now. My history teacher doesn't notice. He goes on talking about the Great Depression. In a way, I find it ironic. He stops his lecture and answers the phone. Kelsey, whom is giggling like mad, has to go to the office.

For what, it doesn't matter to me. She's leaving. My teacher resumes. I reach and grab the ball of paper that was passed around. No one notices.

The minutes go by. I'm waiting anxiously. The bell rings, I'm out the door. Back in the bathroom. I open and smooth out the crumpled note. It's a drawing. A drawing of my sister. She has spirals for eyes. Drool dripping from her mouth. Her limbs bending the wrong way. Her hair a mass of graphite on the paper. In her hands she holds what would look like a ball if it wasn't labeled "nut." It says below that my sister is nuts.

My hand shaking, I'm about to toss the drawing in the trash. I change my mind. I keep it safe in my pocket. Later that day, when I got home. I stashed it in one of the shoeboxes.

* * *

That's it for now. Yeah, yeah. I know. Short chapters. Deal with it. Haha. Well, I don't have much to say but thanks BT for reviewing. You rock! Later!

Chantal


	3. Holiday

.: Gonna Make You Sick :.

My sister is on the phone with me again. This is only the second time I've talked to her over the phone. Or rather, she talks to me. About what, I'm not sure. Once again, she speaks in rhymes. She's back to talking about a young blonde girl with blue eyes that comes to visit her. "Zel?" I ask her. Again, she doesn't seem to hear me. She talks on. I zone in and out. I'm not sure what's going on around me much anymore. I'm just always wondering what happened to my sister.

She says she has to go. I say bye to her and hang up the phone. Once again, I feel down. My poor sister doesn't realize it's me. I'm the blonde that comes to visit her. She doesn't know me anymore, and I don't know her. She forgot me. Did she forget my name too?

My name is Zelda. Please remember...

* * *

Sometimes, I wish I had a dog. I'm all alone in our room. It feels really empty. The salty water free falls. I blink, but they won't go away. I wish I had a dog. I would pet it, and hug it, and it would lick the droplets from my cheeks. I feel my heart breaking. I wish there was someone with me right now... But I don't want to listen to their screaming voices. 

My art teacher asked me what was wrong today. I just told him I felt depressed and lonely as I fiddled with my camera. He advised me to smile more. I think it's kind of dumb. People will see that it's a lie. They know about my sister. They would know. I feel desperate though. I think I might try it.

They all stare, but they'll never see that something inside me. I took the picture of my empty room I developed today and put it in my shoebox.

* * *

Now that I think about it, I don't think I'll need that dog. 

There's a new boy at school. He's really nice, or at least that's what I think. He transferred here not long ago. Everyday I would see him sitting alone. Watching me. It made me feel like nothing before. I don't really know how to describe it. A movie star? A celebrity? I saw him once in the hall, and it seemed, just for me, he smiled. I'd feel my stomach knot up and my heart flutter.

I swear my heart could have burst. He sat with me at lunch today when no else would. They're all too busy whispering about my sister. All at once, I wonder if he knows... He has a weird name. I think I kind of like it... Or do I just like him?

I feel like I'm on the phone with my sister. Only it's a two-way conversation. I feel my heart retracting in my chest. It seems as if he doesn't know what we're talking about. I know I don't. All I hear in my ears seems to be his laughter. My laughter. I'm laughing? It feels strange. I think he's asking me something. I'm not sure what, but I know I'm able to answer. I don't know what just came out of my mouth, but I think he heard. I'm on air. I feel so good. In a way, I'm no longer talking to my sister. I feel the muscles in my face move. I'm smiling? I'm happy?

I know what's wrong. I'm in love with this new boy. Every little bit of Link.

* * *

We talk about everything. I could have died and gone to heaven today. Today he asked if I wanted to go somewhere with him. I don't care where I go, just as long as he's there. I feel so different lately. He asked if I'd like to see a movie. I was on top of the world! 

Ever since my teacher told me to try and smile, I tried to smile. I really did try hard. I guess I fooled some people. People smiled back at me, someone said hello too. I guess my teacher isn't so dumb. I feel kind of better too. Now I think my smiles are for real.

I don't just feel better. I feel beautiful. I never thought I was pretty, until Link said I was. Now I'm pretty. He said loves to see me smile, I think he's the real reason I smile. There's one thing different about today though.

I never thought about my sister. Not one, single time.

* * *

I'm excited to go to the psychiatric ward. I can't wait to see Sis, though I have a nagging feeling that I'll leave just as depressed as I was before I could smile again. But I can't wait to tell her everything. I kind of hope she'll remember my name... 

I go in to see her. She's sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. I sit down and show her the photographs I took in the past week. One of them has Link in it. She takes great interest in them. Sometimes she pivots them around to view it upside-down, from the side, as if she tries to see it inside-out.

She points at one picture. Asks me who it is. I tell her. She's intrigued. I can see it in her eyes, she wants to know more. I tell her about the way I can fly when he's near. The way he smiles at me. I tell her everything about Link. All the while, I see her shinning, smiling face. It reminds me of when Dad would tell us her favorite bedtime story.

She blurts out telling me about a boy here too. "He's the most handsome lunatic I've ever seen," she says. She's still gleaming, looking over my photographs again, like she saw them for the first time. For those few perfect minutes we spent right there, I believe I had my old sister next to me. I know exactly why too.

She called me Zelda.

* * *

Ugh, I can't write anymore. Except for that I think this is a longer chapter... Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. Oh man, I really have nothing to say... Okay, onto the reviews (wow! by the way): 

Black Triforce: Hee. Well I guess I got this updated pretty fast. Man, last one took me what? Two months? Holy crap. Well, it's not as bad as the Relentless Theme. April marks a year! Haha. Anyway, there you go! You now know that it's Zelda's sister that's crazy. I think I originally wanted Zelda to be the crazy one, but I changed it along the road. Ah, better stop before I ramble! Thanks for your review!

blondie91: Heh, thanks. Very fast update considering when you reviewed, no? I suppose it could get a little confusing. I think I can be pretty vague...

DarkKrystal: Thanks. I put it under Zelda because I use the Zelda characters, but it's in a modern setting rather than in Hyrule.

The Lady Gemini: Oh yeah. This and Scream have the short abrupt sentences. Mmm... I guess what I'm trying to do as a whole with the writing is trying to create a mood that makes it feel as if Zelda is thinking these things. Sorry that it annoys you though... I might have to think this stuff out better next time. Anyway, don't want to start to ramble, for I do that, so thanks a lot for your review!

Again, thanks to the people that review, you all should get ice cream!

Chantal


	4. Dark Blue

.: Gonna Make You Sick :.

We are total opposites on everything. I am on the white side, she is on the black side. She shoots me from my good side. And there I am still sitting there before her. I am on the light side, she is on the dark side. She shoots me from my bad side. And there I am still exchanging those heavy-hearted conversations with her. I never imagined what it would be like if this ever happened. Sometimes I wonder if I'm sad it's happened. Other times I'm lost and confused. I am on the grayscale side, she is on the color side. I am as calm as I can be, she is as psychotic as she can be.

Fate takes sides, fate has favorites. I know this because it's right in front of my eyes. I walk down the path of sanity, and she wanders off. Over a cliff and plunging down into insanity. Someone help her. Someone tell her. Someone get her up. There she goes! There she goes again, pretending to be someone new. I don't that like this new girl before me. There she goes! There she goes again, falling over. I should help her. I should tell her. I should get her up.

Too bad I'm not sure how.

* * *

She's bugging me. She wants to meet him. Badly. I'm not so sure. How will he react? Does he even know about my sister? I feel on edge about it. I'm not sure what to do. I think that maybe I should take him to see her. She really wants to meet him. I'm not sure what I should do? Should I tell him? Should I keep my mouth shut? I don't want to lose another friend over my sister being sick again. 

But then again, I don't think any of them were really my friends to begin with. If they really were, they'd still be here, right? I think so. They were never my friends. They were just there, waiting to find that little thing to take and chisel away at me with. Well, they found it. They have it. But, I won't allow them to erase me. They came close once, but I won't let that happen again.

Sometimes, when I'm alone, I like to think back on everything. There's always something in the world around me that will remind me of an environment I used to know. One where I would climb in our make-shift hammock and we'd all swing to a rhythm. Our rhythm. Just me, my sister, and my parents. We'd swing as a family. As one. I think maybe that dog would be nice at times like this.

Sometimes, I think that maybe I am insane. Isn't that weird? I know I'm not, I'm fine. Everything about me is normal. Except for Sis. She's not. But that one thing about me, send me wandering off, and over a cliff. I find myself falling. I've been falling for a pretty long time. I don't know how long, but it could be even longer than my sister. She hasn't been at school to know what everybody's whispering. So I call out. Someone help me. Someone get me up. There I go again, pretending that I'll fall. I'm not falling. Not anymore. I know that I'm not, because he came along and helped me pull myself back up.

I think I should tell him. I should. He should know. Hell, everyone pretty much knows by now, right? Link's helped me, a lot, and he may not know it, but I've been so much more happier now that he's my friend. I guess I'll really know whether or not he's my friend when I take him to meet Sis. If he doesn't change, then I guess he's always been my friend, always. Even before we met.

Maybe I need to stop thinking too much about things.

* * *

I take him to see my sister. When we arrive, she cocks her head to one side and inspects him from afar. Then she rushes up into his face, taking him by surprise. She looks long and hard into his eyes. I think maybe she thinks she can see into every little detail in his mind or something. She seems to be deciding on something, neither of us are sure what, but then she cracks a wide grin and flings herself upon her bed. 

I remind her of his name, but she insists that he's 'Blue Hippo'. He laughs, and doesn't seem to mind. He says it's alright. " 'Blue Hippo' it is then," he laughs. I can only smile at him. I can't help it. He makes me so pleased! My heart's overgrown right now with joy. The next thing I know, the clock has played a trick on us, and a new hour has dawned.

I'm having so much fun right now, I don't want to go. I wish to stay. Stay here, in this insane, warped place, with my boyfriend and sister. My sister's whacking the side of her head as we leave, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I ask her, "What's wrong?"

"There's a fly in there," she grimaces. I hear Link chuckle behind me, and he waves good-bye after I embrace her, neither of us wanting to let go. I give a small wave to her before I start to walk.

"Make sure you smack that fly real good," Link tells her before he follows. My sister gives her cheerful response, and then we're out in the bright orange light. The sun begins to fade beyond the trees as car lights pull up and blinds us, and we get in my parents' car.

None of us speak. I wonder what he thinks. I wish I could read minds. That would be nice. I stare at the indigo sky, watching the stars struggle to appear in the sky from the light of the city lights. I'm so lost in my thoughts, we arrive at his house sooner than I expected. I get out and walk him to the door.

I'm about to say "good night," but he speaks first. "I like her," he says.

I stare in shock. Not comprehending what he's saying. "Huh?"

"I like her, your sister."

I don't know what to say, but everything is dark blue and I'm no longer alone.

* * *

Wow, two months... Short, I know for my usual chapters, but I guess all the chapters are short for this story. I kind of wonder why... Oh well. Well, until next time! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm at a total loss of anything to say today. Anyway, thanks for reading, and review! 

Chantal


	5. Slide

.: I Feel Sick :.

Right now, I'm am full of such disappointment.

I went and saw my sister today. I had eagerly and giddly skipped down the corridors of that looney bin to see her. When I had arrived at her room, I found that my sister was not there. Somebody else was.

It was that girl. It was that girl that I'd used to talk to often on the phone. That girl that believed the blonde that visited her was just a faceless girl. That girl that believed her head was on fire. That girl that believed in a hyper reality. It was the girl that had replaced my sister when she got sick.

She didn't talk today. She just sat there on her bed. Staring. Just staring at me. _Me._

Then in some unknown rage, she began screeching at the top of her lungs. She screeched of a man. A man in an orange suit. He was waiting for her to come back.

I asked her where she went.

She seethed through barred teeth that he was waiting for her to return from the playground.

I told her that she left it about a decade before.

Silence. She stared at me again with hollow eyes. I stared back. She let out a wail and grabbed the mirror that was on her desk. Her voice peircing my ears, the mirror shattered when she smashed it against the wall.

Her cries filled the halls as the men dressed in white came to assist me out. I struggled in their tight hold crying out for my sister as I was dragged away from her hysterics.

She doesn't know it. She doesn't see. She can't see. And it's all because she's sick.

She doesn't know that I've got her. Don't worry, dear sister - I've got you. Don't worry...

I won't let the man get you when you come back from playtime.

Stop. I have to stop and wonder, am I falling like my sister?

The tears are now coming as I lay on my bed. What happened to my sister? I have to wonder. I only know that my salty sorrow and pounding mind can't fix her. I had believed that she had to be the one to fix herself, now I beginning to suspect that she can't do it.

Somebody! Call the doctors - no wait! Call the scientists! My sister thinks she's a robot now. So one of you just come over here. Turn her off. Open the control panel that's located on the back of her head. Open it and take a look. Is there a screw or two missing? Of course there is. Open it and take a look. Is there a nut jammed in the gears? Of course there is. Open it and take a look. Is there no latch to hold onto her marbles? Of course there is.

Hurry! Please! Just fix my robot sister! She's all confused and all messed up. She's missing those screws and those marbles. Just be careful, okay? Just be careful when you take out that nut. Be sure that the gears are turning in the right direction when you leave. I just need you to help her. Just help her, please.

I desperately want my sister back. Are my tears not enough proof as they slide down my cheeks and soak into my pillow?

I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't have to worry about myself. Somebody's got me. Link's got me. I'm sure he won't let me fall victim to the virus that's infected my sister's brain. I'm starting to feel just like her. I'm on the verge of my own hysterics as I try to deal with my nonsense sister. She's totally out of it like an acid trip.

I imagine her as I lay here on my bed and stare blankly over at her own. It's empty. Yet... it's full. I'm trying to see what she must see. Colors galore! What a fantastic sight it is. No wonder she doesn't want to leave the playground.

Stop!

Stupid Zelda, you'll lose your mind as well.

But I can imagine her sitting all alone in a padded room. All safe and tucked away in a white jacket. A white jacket with very long sleeves. She's probably cowering in the corner - just like she was when I came and saw her. But she's watching. She's watching the children as they play their games on the non-existant playground. She's yelling. She's yelling. She's yelling at the children to leave the playground. She wants them away from the man that is waiting.

I can see it clearly before the world sinks into one of a color chaos. I'm starting to wonder what's happening to me.

Don't blame yourself, Zelda. It's not your fault your sister's crazy. You're fine. You're okay.

I can only try and keep my own sanity as I shake from my dream that seems straight out of the asylum. It's nothing. I simply fell asleep. I don't have to get worked up about a dream of my sister's crazy fantasies. I don't have to worry.

I left the playground about half a decade before.

* * *

Oh man. This update is waaaay overdue. I'm sorry that it took me four freakin' months to update. Man... I've really been sleeping at the wheel for this story.Andlook! I changed the title. Okay,I don't know what to say except you all can beat me down if you wish. Thanks allfor reading and reviewing!

Chantal


	6. Remedy

.: I Feel Sick :.

I've been smiling so much lately, that people have been taking notice. I've said hello, and hi, and even hey. Now, people smile back at me. People say hello. People ask me how I am. Some even ask if my sister's doing all right.

I ran into a girl in my math class the other day walking in the park – Malon. I envy her fiery red hair; it's so pretty and silky looking. But despite having such a pretty appearance, we haven't spoken, but when we were checking each other's papers in math today, we looked at each other in a special way – a meaningful one.

I had smiled at her when I saw her in the park, and I said hello. She smiled back and said hey. Then, for whatever reason, we started walking together. We talked about a lot of things; it was like talking to Link. Everything and nothing.

It was never mentioned. She never asked. I didn't talk about my sister. I never asked. She didn't talk about her mother. But she knows my sister has lost her marbles. But I know that they found her mother dead in the river (it was a suicide).

We won't talk about it. We probably never will. Malon and I have a lot in common. More than we will, or anyone, will ever speak of.

I didn't expect it, but I found a new friend.

Malon and Link came with me on my visit today. When my sister met Malon, she was ecstatic. My sister took great interest in Malon's red hair, fingering it in complete wonder. When she first saw it, she asked if it was hot.

Malon had laughed and told her no. So Sis reached out and gave it a little poke and found it was true.

After my sister had gotten over her fascination with Malon's hair, it was as if something inside her clicked. The switch went back on. Everything was in tip-top shape. My sister was my sister again.

Malon met my sister, and Link met my sister. Both have seen a little of the stranger, but the stranger's going away. I don't think they'd mind meeting the stranger at all.

When I looked at my two friends, talking animatedly with my sister, something inside _me_ clicked.

Nothing was wrong all along. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. We all break down occasionally, but that's all right. The gears are in perfect working order. Everything's moving steady now.

My sister never was sick. It was me who was sick.

I felt sick because I allowed myself to get confused and muddled in my sister's insanity. I never looked at her the way Link and Malon did the first time they met her. I should have, but I didn't.

Give us the medication. We'll handle it. We'll be fine, my sister and I. I won't feel sick ever again.

* * *

Yes! Now five out of ten stories have been effectively completed. Woot! All righty then! I think I'll work on _The Missing Frame _or _In the Fool's Court _(you will reeaaaad theeeeem... psh, yeah right). I know. I should be working on _Kokushibyou_, but I don't feel like it. Bwhaha! I'll find something to do... yeeeaaah. I have really nothing at all to say right now, so I'm going to stop. Thanks for the reading and reviewing everyone! I'm outta here!

Chantal


End file.
